Canis Lycaon
|Romaji = Keinesu Ryukaon|Other Names = Ravaged Inugami of the Black Blade Jin|Type = Ancient Gear (Longinus)|Forms = Jin (Independent Avatar) Night Celestial Slash Dogs|Abilities = Produces blades on Jin's body Growing black blades from any shadow in User's field of vision|Wielder(s) = Tobio Ikuse}}Canis Lycaon, also known as Ravaged Inugami of the Black Blade, is a Longinus wielded by Tobio Ikuse. It is an Independent Avatar-Type Ancient Gear. Summary In the past, the God of the Bible created Canis Lycaon by using two separate sources, which is an extremely rare case. First is, the King of Arcadia, Lycaon who accumulated evil deeds toward the Chief God of the Greek Faction Zeus, invoking his fury resulting in him being turned into a werewolf. Second, being the Ame-no-Ohabari, the strongest sword among the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, in which attained divinity and was later used to kill Hinokagutsuchi. Once both were sealed in Canis Lycaon, the curse of Lycaon caused Ame-no-Ohabari to lose its divinity and transform into a cursed blade. When Tobio was born with the Canis Lycaon, and it was one of the rare instances where it already had its Overdrive fully activated. Because of this, his grandmother; Ageha Ikuse used a Buddist sealing ritual to seal away the Canis Lycaon. Years later, after discovering his Ancient Gear, Tobio decided to name the dog Jin ( ). In Volume 02, it was revealed that there is a different consciousness that exists inside of the Canis Lycaon, which drove the blade to cut everything without discretions whether it was friend or foe, which Tobio lauded to being the Imitation God inside of it. Appearance The Canis Lycaon initially takes the form of a puppy with a sword on its forehead. In its real form, it is a large dog with a sword on its forehead. Abilities Canis Lycaon has the ability to summon a black dog that is capable of moving independently from its wielder with its own instinct. The dog produces blades from his body. In their fight against Kazuhisa Doumon, Tobio awakens the power to let Jin move and attack through shadows, as well as being capable of growing black blades from the shadows in his field of vision. Jin later grows into a large black dog after their final fight against the Section Head of the Utsusemi Agency, Hanezu Himejima and using his Overdrive for the first time. In Volume 2, Jin loses the ability to grow blades from his body and instead grows blades voluntarily from shadows around him, as well as create a sword in his mouth to fight. Azazel later states that it is a special blade capable of cutting down even concepts, like techniques or magic, which he later used to save Lavinia and kill Augusta. In Volume 3, after undergoing the ceremonial dance Suzaku Himejima performed to awaken his Himejima power, Tobio became able to summon Ame-no-Ohabari ( ), which was imbued with the power of Kagutsuchi, enabling him to generate black and red flames. *'Night Haken' ( , lit. "Night Dispatch"): This is a technique which summons a black blade from the shadows around him and is able to generate one from even the shadows of opponents to catch them off guard. Forms Night Celestial Slash Dogs Night Celestial Slash Dogs ( ), also known as the Mad Blade Dog God Fiend of the Glowing Night Sky, is Tobio's Overdrive of Canis Lycaon. Tobio transforms with darkness into a humanoid black Hound with six tails and Jin transforms into a big Black Hound. In this form, not only does Tobio gain enhanced strength, he can create an innumerable amount of blades, capable of tinging the sky and earth in darkness. Unlike most Overdrives, this form requires a chant to activate. The chant Tobio Ikuse recites to activate this form is as follows: : <<——Behowlest the slaying of one thousand mortals>> :<<——Besingest the slaying of ten thousand goblins>> :<<——Mine name, immersed in deepest darkness, tis the Ravaged Imitation God traversing the Polar Night>> :<<——O ye, perishest by mine own black blade>> :<<——Fools ye art, oh deformed Creator Gods>> Trivia * The nickname Jin is derived from the kanji for blade ( ). * It's name Canis Lycaon, is a reference to the scientific name of the Eastern Timber Wolf (Canis Lycaon), a wolf that lives in Eastern Canada. Category:Ancient Gear Category:Longinus